Our First Kiss
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: Just a little Transformers Cybertron oneshot for Coby and Lori. Before they arrive on Giantion.


**Disclaimer: Just a little romance one-shot I came up with featuring Coby and Lori. Enjoy.**

Our First Kiss.

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

The autobots had managed to overcome the odds yet again, after using their combined powers together they punched a huge hole in an asteroid big enough for their ship to get through and escaped Starscream's attack on their way to Giantion thanks to Coby's only to find he had been knocked unconscious by an electrical surge. Lori was at his side almost instantly making sure he was all right before letting Sixspeed carry him back to the control room, placing his head on her lap while stroking his hair in a comforting way, a giggle escaping her lips after a short while.

"May I ask what you find amusing Lori?" Vector Prime asked.

"It's nothing really, I never realize how cute Coby looks when he's sleeping," Lori answered covering her mouth with her hand to hide another giggle. "I think I'm in love with him,"

"That is something I have no doubt of Lori, I could see that way you were looking at him when he ran off to fix the engines during the attack. And I think he not only did what he did to save the rest of us and eventually rescue Bud and the other mini-cons, he did it to protect you most of all Lori. Love, friendship and teamwork are the strongest sources of power in this universe and I'm proud to have you Coby and Bud as part of my team," Optimus said.

"Optimus you are the master of speeches you know that," Coby said groaning as he opened his eyes. "Something smells nice,"

"Do you always mumble when you wake up or is this something new?" Lori asked hovering over his face. "Hey there sleepyhead,"

"Hey there yourself beautiful," Coby replied smiling at the shade of red on Lori's face as he sat up. "I guess it took a near death experience for me to finally realise something,"

"And what would that be?" she asked her face going even redder as his nose brushed against her's.

'This," he said sealing his lips over her's.

'_Oh my god, he's actually kissing me_!' Lori thought before her mind was lost in the warm buzzing feelings running through her body, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, a disappointed moan escaping her lips when he pulled away. "Why'd you stop?"

"The Autobots have been watching us the whole time," Coby replied, smirking as her face matched the colour of Optimus' armour. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"I kinda wanted my first kiss to be in private," she answered finding her feet rather interesting.

"Then I happen to know the perfect place for your second kiss," Coby whispered pulling her to her feet and out of the control room. "Call us over the comms when we get to Giantion Optimus,"

"Shouldn't one of us follow them Optimus?" Hotshot asked.

"No, let them have some time to themselves. For now we have to focus even harder to find the last cyber planet key not only for the fate of the universe but also for their happiness," Optimus instructed feeling a new found energy in his spark. "I for one do not intend to let their love be destroyed by Megatron's insane ambitions. I will fight for them even if it costs me my spark,"

"You're not alone in that regard Optimus. Everyone of us will continue to fight by your side for the sake of every living creature in the universe and for Coby and Lori's love," Vector Prime said causing every Autobot in the control room to cheer in agreement.

"And I'm extremely grateful to you all," Optimus replied.

In another section at the rear of the ship Coby had brought Lori to a room where you could see the stars but where the gravity was switched off. Lori had been surprised when Coby just grabbed her hand and took off like that but was even more surprised when he wrapped his arm around her waist and a steal cable attached to their belts to bring her up to the window.

"Oh my god, this is so beautiful," Lori gasped, Coby's arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Not as beautiful as you though," he said turning her towards him slightly.

"Are you comparing me to the stars?" she asked a playful frown on her face.

"The stars a definitely beautiful but they can't hold a candle to the girl I love," he replied.

'_Did he just say he loves me_?' she wondered. "Say that again,"

"All right I will," he said turning her around to face. "Lori, I love you,"

"I love you too Coby," she replied slowly bringing her lips closer to his. "Please kiss me again,"

"I did promise you a second kiss," he said closing the distance.

**Disclaimer: I hope you like this one-shot it took me two days to write. Comments are welcome, some flames are view as constructive criticism and please leave a review on your way out, thank you.**


End file.
